Sweet Girl, not so bright
by fangfaceAndrea
Summary: Set somewhere after The Killer In Me I like to play with Willow and Spike, but is always about the Spuffy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Joss is God he owns everything. I'm only Spike's humble slave. Yay me!  
  
"Oh my God!" She yelled and he just smirked proudly.  
  
"You liking that don't ya?"  
  
"God, it feels sooo good Spike"  
  
"Keep it down; don't wanna wake up the entire house"  
  
"Oddly, I don't really care right now" she said grinning like an idiot.  
  
"You'll care if your friends and the potentials find you here lying half naked after all that screaming"  
  
"Not caring as long as you keep doing that, ohh yes right there"  
  
"Right, I'll love to se YOU trying to explain this to them, at least what this looks like"  
  
He pointed at the cot she was lying on top of with that satisfied look on her face.  
  
"And I can just see the whelp's face, he's gonna try and stake me good and proper"  
  
"Please, I know what this looks like, but he would be so frozen up, that I'll give me time to explain, he'll get it"  
  
"He'll get a heart attack that's what he'll get"  
  
"Well if he doesn't believe me you can give him a demonstration"  
  
"I AM NOT putting my hands on that bloody wanker" his head shot up indignantly.  
  
"Don't worry you wont have to"  
  
"Don't even know why I'm doing this to you in the first place"  
  
"Because I blackmailed you" she stated dryly.  
  
"And I'm gonna find out a way to get you back at that"  
  
"Sure, up until you find that way, you're enslaved to me and no regrets about that by the way"  
  
"And here I thought the mythical and infamous Dark Willow was gone, you're evil you know?"  
  
"I'm not; I'm doing this for the sake of humanity and you"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well happy Willow helps slayer save the world way more effectively, which means happy slayer, happy slayer means happy souled vamp doesn't it"  
  
"Your insane logic amaze me sometimes Red, and I still think you're evil"  
  
"You're the one to talk, and besides I promise to be all supportive and understanding if Buffy ever comes around the fact that she's crazy about you and decides to share with the world"  
  
"Don't say that, I'm here to help and that's all."  
  
"Sure, I'm just saying that if it comes to that, I'll be ok"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"We redeemy kinds should stick together, ohh don't stop"  
  
"Give a bloke a rest will you? I need a fag" he stopped abruptly and she notices he was upset.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nuthin' "  
  
"Spike tell me"  
  
"Would you cut it out Red?, is not like you care anyway, look I'm tired, you've been here for an hour why don't you come back tomorrow or something?"  
  
She gave him her resolve Face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me, I'm not leaving until you do, and why do you think I don't care? I'm Willow I always care".  
  
"Well for starters why did you even come up with this idea? And why are you even pretending to be nice, I mean I know you hate me, and have every bloody right to do so what with the things I've done to you"  
  
"First of I don't hate you, didn't even when you were all bad, sure I was scared to death by you, at first but I'm over it "  
  
Upstairs a wide eyed blond slayer was staring at the basement door after waking up to the noises she had hear minutes ago. She stood there wondering whether she should dare to open that door or not, she hesitated in doing so since the noises were now unnoisey.  
  
She told herself that it had to be a misunderstanding there was no way that Willow was... nah she was gay remember, and also her best friend and Spike wouldn't not again with one of her friends right? (Or anyone who wasn't her for that matter right?).She decided to wait; one of them had to come up some time.  
  
As she heard the loud "Oh my God!" Coming from the basement, all the blood drowned from her face, and was shortly replace by a hard frown on her features.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter is more serious after all I've posted this under angst, though I don't think It'll be really angsty, just realistic.  
  
"Since when?" he asked in a disbelieving tone, while she got up and put her shirt back on.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it started when you were wearing Xander's Hawaiian shirt, I think that made you loose like zillion brownie points on the evil scales."  
  
"I'll give you that, I looked like a bleeding ponce, but I was still the Big Bad, I almost split you Scoobies up" She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"And then defended us from the demons so that we wouldn't stake you, seriously Spike when was the last time you tried to hurt us?" she wondered out loud. He shrugged  
  
"Funny thing is, I think I did worst to you when I wasn't even trying" he took along drag from his cigarette. Like when I slept with Anya, like when I tried to -god I can't even think it- hurt her, like when I wasn't there to fight That Warren guy, like when I let her die, he thought to himself.  
  
"It doesn't matter you know?" almost reading his thoughts.  
  
"How can you say that all the things I did, all that happened last year it was my f-"  
  
"What!? your fault?"  
  
"It was"  
  
"Yeah sure, because you were the one who ripped your best friend out of heaven, or let me guess did you try to end the world? Or was I supposed to flay you because you killed Tara?"  
  
"Well if I hadn't let the slayer die, you wouldn't have gone to the 'bad place' and broken up with your bird, or I would have been here to help her capture the nerds and the wanker wouldn't have a chance at shooting and so on..."  
  
"Your insane logic amaze me sometimes Blondie" she shook her head, "and there is no way you could have stopped any of what happened"  
  
"I know, but a guy gets lonely and bored down here, I start wondering" he shrugged.  
  
"I'm kinda glad you weren't here last year Y'know? At the end I mean"  
  
"Why's that?" he really wasn't sure why Willow was trying to make him feel appreciated.  
  
"I think I would've kill you"  
  
"Well I kinda wanted to kill myself too" he looked so hurt and ashamed it was painful it was easy to sympathize with him, she felt that way too.  
  
"No, I don't mean it for what you almost did...I- I didn't know at the time"  
  
"Then why would you-"  
  
"I was really pissed Spike, I think that if you had cross my path I wouldn't even had stopped to make sure you were a pile of dust, I would just wave my hand and bye-bye vamp"  
  
"And what would've bee so bad about that?"  
  
"Look to tell you the truth I kinda like you, you're nice when you want to be, and right now I'm with Buffy, you're our strongest warrior, so yeah the whole killing you would've been a shame"  
  
"Well I like you too Red, if I was still evil I'd bite you in a beat" he joked  
  
"Uhmm how sweet" she replied while finishing putting on her shirt.  
  
"I know, the soul gets the better of me out"  
  
"So I've been told." she said with a warm grin.  
  
"So why are you here really?"  
  
"I told you, I heard you were great, and she wasn't wrong"  
  
"Right cause it is so Buffy to talk about my –ahem- skills"  
  
"Well she kinda let it slip and then blushed, kinda made me wonder"  
  
"Why? Doesn't your new Bird help you out with your aches? "  
  
"Oh she would, but I don't know maybe I wanted an excuse o talk to you? And you really are good, you know, maybe when this is all over you can't make a living out of this" she grinned at him  
  
"Right. Glad you I liked it, though I didn't give you same treatment as the slayer"  
  
"Oh I figured, you're good but that wasn't blushing material"  
  
"Right, next time bring a bottle of baby oil and I'll give you something to blush over"  
  
"Oil Huh?" he nodded as she stood up and made her way to the stairs "I'll keep that in mind, so what do you say same time next week?"  
  
"Sure thing Red, is not like I can actually say no to you right?"  
  
"Oh please like giving me a massage every week is so horrible for you" she scolded at him as she open the basement door and he just shrugged.  
  
Coming out to the kitchen Willow couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of her situation, Blackmailing her best friend ex shag toy into giving her massages was just the first stage on her plan to make Buffy jealous or at least make her have any reaction so that she could work out thins with the vampire, she hadn't anticipated however the sight that was waiting for her on the other side of the kitchen when the blond slayer was glaring daggers at the redhead. 


	3. Issues

AN: so I actually forgot I had written this chapter a long long while ago and never post it before, I change the original ending though. It's short, but by all means enjoy, or not, whatever, but know that feedback is always appreciated.

Chapter 3

"Buffy!" Willow squealed.

"Willow" the blond reply coldly?

"Hey, what are you doing up so late? Here. In the kitchen? I mean, is everything all right?" she tried to cover the nervousness in her voice, she really hope Buffy hadn't heard anything that could lead to misinterpretation.

"I don't know, you tell me. Was there something wrong with Spike? Is that why you were down there?"

"Yes" she answer tentatively not knowing what to say, she wasn't planning on having the slayer find out about hers and Spike's activities yet.

"So what's wrong? Is he ok? Is the pain in his head back or something? Maybe I should go down make sure he-"

"No, nothing like that, I - there was a rat." _good cover Will, you're so busted._

"Huh?"

"A rat, I couldn't sleep and I heard noises downstairs, turn's out Spike was trying to chase a rat that somehow got down there and it jump at me, and I screamed and the he killed it and that's it."

"So that was what all the screaming was about? Coz let me tell you that when I hear you scream 'oh my god Spike It feels so good' I'm not thinking about his abilities to kill rats" her voice dripping with rage.

"I don't sound like that! And is so not what you think"

"Don't worry I don't know what to think anymore, because I just can't believe you would do something like that to me, but then again you did try to destroy the world"

Ouch low blow. the red headed thought.

"Yeah? Well last time I check Spike was a single man, vampire. Whatever"

"That's right Man, you're suppose to be a lesbian for Pete's sake"

"I am a lesbian, and I wasn't doing anything bad with your boyfriend"

"No. it sounded pretty good!" then she thought about what Willow said and in true Buffy form she replied.

"And he's not my boyfriend"

"And whose fault is that?"

The slayer didn't reply. And that gave a second to Willow think about what was going on and started laughing.

"Look Buffy, Spike was just giving me a massage, so drop it ok?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"We're fighting over a guy, you and me. Is funny"

"No is not." the slayer said shaking her head, yet finding the situation amusing as well.

"Yes it is, of all the things we can argue about, you're jealous, of me and Spike, like that would ever happen" the witch said in a teasing voice.

"Am not"

"Are too, you totally wigged"

"Did not. And why was he giving you a massage in the first place?" She inquired while taking a seat.

"It's all your fault, you said he gave the best massages" At that the blond's eyes widened to inhuman proportions.

"But don't worry; he didn't give me the slayer special."

"Good"

"Although it should be illegal feeling that good with just one massage, I can't imagine what he did to you" That made Buffy blush so deep, Willow couldn't help a giggle and push the subject a little more.

"I mean, I always though that He had hidden talents but by the look on your face..."

"Arrghh don't remind me please"

"That good?" Willow asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh-hu"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"And you gave that up willingly?" The slayer nodded

"We had issues"

"I guess, but now that he has a soul and the both of you are in better places, don't you just -" But was cut off abruptly by the other girl.

"Don't Will, I can't afford to think 'what ifs' right now"

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry or anything"

"Is ok, you're not prying"

"So you don't mind? About our little arrangement?"

"Wait, are you gonna keep on getting massages from him?" The slayer asked disbelievingly.

"Oh come on, he's good. Is like a free spa, right there in the basement, I can't just waste that" Willow whined.

"But"

"And you said it yourself; you gave that up, maybe he'd be willing to give you innocent massages too if you ask him." Yep, diversionary tactic, keep her of your back and push her to confront her own Spike issues. The red headed girl told herself.

"I couldn't do that too him, or myself, there's too much temptation" Buffy tried to explain.

"You could try to keep your clothes on you know? It's not that hard"

"Hey!" She replied indignantly "and It really is that hard" she sighed

"Wow, too much information for my innocent gay ears you know?"

"What? I- Oh Will come on I wasn't even talking about that" The blonde sputtered embarrassed, while the witch giggled at the expression on her friends face.

"Geez Buff you're so easy, I'm kidding and I get it you know? But I just think you're wasting too much energy trying to deny your self what you want"

"And what would that be? Because I don't think even I know at this point"

"You still want him, maybe even more than before"

"Well duh, tell me something I don't know"

"Is time to stop lying to yourself, I'm not saying you go running into something you're not sure of, just admit some truths and act on them, stop being scared, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Buffy didn't reply for the longest time, thinking of the past of the pain they brought to each other last year, and all the fears she has, finally she speaks so low, that her friends barely hears her cracked voice.

"The worst thing that could happen is him opening his eyes and realizing I'm just not worth all the pain I've caused him, maybe that Willow, and he'd be right"

Buffy finishes with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and Willow doesn't get it, she really has no clue what happened last year, oh she got the short - Buffy & Spike Sleeping Together and there was badness all around – version but now the look on Buffy's eyes tells her all she doesn't need know, all the fear and self loathing the blond felt and no one saw, all the pain she caused the vampire and all the pain Willow caused her.

But beyond that, was the absolute, dissolute fear of opening up to Spike and losing him before she could lose herself in him, to be too late, to not have the chance to make things right between them, to be rejected by her once willing slave. And for all the things she could've said, all the reassurances she could muster, she knew that Buffy's fears were funded and the witch only felt pity and guilt for being somewhat responsible for how the things turned out.

"Buffy..."

"No Will, just don't, I'm sorry, I'll go to bed now, and don't worry about the massage I'm cool"

And with that she left a very disturbed Willow In the kitchen. She wouldn't follow her friend, she knew she needed time to process al the things had been said, but that didn't mean she had to just sit there and do noting about it, No sir, she was gonna make Spike and Buffy confront each other, and deal with whatever this thing between them was and they would get to be happy together (she could only hope). And the good thing was she didn't have to change her initial plan much.

TBC.


End file.
